


a second chance

by planetundersiege



Category: I Am Mother (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, I Am Mother, I loved this movie and had to write something, Post Movie, Post-Canon, Raising children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: As Daughter is left alone, she spends her life raising Brother as well as multiple future siblings.





	a second chance

Daughter prepared the formula, three bottles of various sizes, carefully just as she has been taught by Mother before she had destroyed her body.

 

Her two oldest siblings stood beside her, Brother was seven years old, and so was Sister, only two weeks younger then Brother.

 

They had been the first two that she raised. She had decided that two small children was enough when they were newborns, she could make more when the time was right. Too many small children at once could be hard, and it could mean she wouldn’t have enough time to spend with them.

 

When they turned two years old, she made another brother. And as she realized she couldn’t have two brothers named Brother, Daughter named him Simon, one of the names she had heard from the woman. After that, she began writing down every name she heard as she looked at old entertainment videos. Simon was five year old now.

 

As another year grew by, she grew another brother. Three year old Brother and Sister got to choose which gender they wanted, and chose brother. His name was Luke. Luke had just turned 4, and he still drank formula thanks to being a picky eater. The largest bottle with extra nutrition was for him.

 

Two years after that, Daughter decided to grow to girls at the same time, Eliza and Elin. They were inseparable, and were currently two years old, her youngests. She loved them, and all her other siblings.

 

She, and her 6 siblings over various ages, they were her family, and she did everything to raise them the right way. Of course it was hard to raise them, six children between the ages of two to seven, but she didn’t do it completely on her own. Brother, Sister and Luke sometimes helped with changing the diapers and feeding the little ones, and they all played together, which meant Daughter could take care of the toddlers without feeling bad about the others being bored.

 

Once they were grown and could help more, she would be able to grow more babies simultaneously.

 

And growing babies, today she would choose a new one to welcome to their family.

 

All six of her siblings followed her, happily chatting.

 

Half of them wanted a brother, and half of them wanted a sister.

 

“Guys, we’re only choosing one baby today.” Daughter said. “I won’t be able to handle more than one more at the time, you’re already so many, and you’re still so young yourself. Maybe when you’re older.”

 

After cries for the siblings, and promises to help out more, Daughter ended up welcoming two more babies into the family anyway, one boy and one girl.

 

And as the years passed, and as her siblings grew older, more were welcomed into the world. Instead of one or two at the time, it became three or four every other year, and then five, and so on.

 

Daughter would spend her entire life caring about her family while repopulating the Earth, while teaching her siblings to do the same once her time would come.

 

When it was her time, her family had long been several hundreds, and her siblings were the one raising the new ones instead of her. She was called Mother, and by the youngest ones, Grandmother even.

 

Thanks to her, humanity had a second chance.


End file.
